


Teriak

by revabhipraya



Series: Infantrum Crossposted [13]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Kepercayaan diri Honoka yang hilang telah kembali. {drabble}





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Love Live! School Idol Project © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, typo(s).

Honoka tahu itu sejak awal, tahu bahwa semua temannya akan tetap mendukungnya apapun yang terjadi. Honoka tahu bahwa mereka akan tetap bersama, tidak terpisahkan meski kompetisi batal mereka ikuti sekalipun. Persahabatan mereka tidak serendah itu, tidak untuk sekadar kompetisi paling bergengsi di Jepang yang saat ini diminati hampir seluruh remaja di Negara Matahari Terbit itu.

Seulas senyum terbentuk pada bibir Honoka. Kalimat "aku bodoh, tolol, konyol, dan semua adjektif buruk yang dapat disebutkan orang" seolah tersembur keluar dari senyum gadis itu. Ia tidak berkata, pun tidak berniat merajut kata. Ditatapnya satu demi satu sosok sahabatnya yang setia menemaninya hingga kini. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang minggat, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang melangkah pergi.

Kepercayaan diri Honoka kini kembali.

Ia berlari menyongsong hujan, berhenti di tengah-tengah sebuah lapangan luas lalu berseru, "HUJAN! BERHENTILAH!"

Berulang-ulang ia lakukan hingga menimbulkan gema di sekitar kuil tempat mereka biasa berkumpul dan berlatih.

Hingga hujan benar-benar berhenti, barulah Honoka berhenti berteriak.

Gema suaranya menghilang, seiring dengan perginya langit gelap.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
